Learning
by anime luver888
Summary: Kagome is a normal girl working for her grandpa at their family store. Sesshomaru is the future CEO of InuYoukai Corps. who has been cut off for a year by his father to 'interact with his future customers'. What happens when Sesshomaru is forced to get a job at The Higurashi Souvenir Shop?
1. Chapter 1

This was a random idea that came to me last night, I didn't want to forget it so I just typed up the first chapter and posted it. I now have no idea how the rest of the story is going to go... . So forgive me if it goes kinda slow for a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

"Hurry up Kagome, you still haven't sorted this merchandise!"

"I'm coming grandpa!" I run over, muttering angrily to myself, "That's it Kagome, you've got to find yourself a better job and stop dealing with this bull-"

"What was that Kagome?" Grandpa glares at from across the aisle, signaling that he had actually heard every word I had said, "Er, nothing grandpa."

"You know, I really wouldn't mind if you found yourself a better job, then maybe you can finally move out!"

I cast him a withering look, "You don't like having me around, grandpa?"

"Of course I do, but you're 21, Kagome."

I sigh, yeah, that is pretty sad I guess. "I know grandpa, I'm working on it."

"Hey Kagome, what would you say if we hired another worker?"

I gasp, "Grandpa, you're replacing me?"

"No," Grandpa crosses his arms, "I just think it would be nice if we had someone more diligent about work around here."

* * *

"God damn this, damn it to the deepest pits of hell." I mutter to myself as I flip through the help wanted ads in the newspaper. Of all the things my father could do, he chose to send me out here to live with all these... _common _people. With only 1000 dollars no less; seeing that my rent alone is $600, I realized I needed a job. That, or marry my landlady's daughter which she had hinted very strongly at.

Of course, I had a perfectly good job, working for my father at InuYoukai Corps., but apparently, I have to stop working there now that I've been cut off. I still remember the conversation as if it had been last week, which it had been.

I had been sitting at my desk in my office, working out _my father's _financial records, when he flounces in. "How are you, Sesshomaru?" He proceeds to sit at the edge of my desk like a woman trying to flirt. I glance up, "How are _you, _father? Buying a Lamborghini Reventon at $1,600,000 must have done you some good."

He grins, "Sometimes, you have to live a little, son. Which reminds me..." He then told me that, to be a good CEO, I must understand my customers. So, any ties I had with my family and the company would be cut, and I would be forced to live among the common folk. With the aforementioned mere $1000. I have yet to understand how he could connect 'living a little' to cutting me off.

When I left the office, I found a Prius was sitting in my parking spot instead of my Mercedes- Benz.

At home, I managed to get in our code- activated front gate, but every single lock on our doors had been changed, so had the lock to our garages, which contained my Porsche. There were two suitcases at the front door with my name on it, and held my clothes, shoes, and other necessities.

My father also left a hand written note inside saying that these were all the things I would need to survive in the 'real world'. He ended it with a smiley face, and signed with a heart and InuPapa.

I crumpled up the note and stuffed it in my jacket, planning to burn it along with my father's corpse later.

I was driving around when I noticed a TENENTS NEEDED sign on the front lawn of an apartment. The rest is history.

I growl to myself, but remember that I had things to sort out now. I flip back and look through the ads I had circled with a red pen. I would go around tomorrow and submit applications.

* * *

Lol, I know next to nothing about cars so I just winged that part. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ok then... still kind of slow... Anyway, here's the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

So far, my career choices are, in no particular order, Dean's Diner, the petting zoo, Bookstore of Mystics, and Flo's Pastry Shop.

I sigh and stop at my next destination, the Higurashi Souvenir Shop.

There is a girl sweeping when I walk in, she looks up and says happily, "Hello! Welcome to the Higurashi Souvenir Shop!" How can one be so happy when this is what she does every day? "Yes, I would like to apply for a job." I am perfectly aware of how stiff I sound. I have always been an anomaly in my household of cheerful people. Perhaps this is why my father always preferred me as far away from Customer Interface as humanly possible. That was always my brother's department.

Of course, the future CEO needn't bother himself with lower branches anyway. "Oh, I'm sorry, we aren't hiring."

I narrow my eyes and raise an eyebrow, this has always worked for incompetent workers or unfaithful investors, evidently, it also works with this girl.

She takes a step back and holds the broom up in a defensive position. "You posted a help wanted ad in the newspaper." I say.

"What? Are you sure-"

"Wait!" An older man runs up from the back, he pushes the girl to the side a little, and laughs, "I'm sorry, I'm the owner of this shop, and yes, we are hiring."

"What!" The girl screeches, "Grandpa, why didn't you tell me?" The old man crosses his arms defiantly, "This is my store, I don't have to tell you."

"Excuse me," I cut in, "may I apply for a job?" The girl looks me up and down, "What's a snotty, rich guy like you doing applying here?" I think quickly, for now, it may be best to let her know I'm rich or powerful. Some people's prejudice runs deep.

"I'm not rich." She narrows her eyes suspiciously at me. I look pointedly at my Prius parked outside. She doesn't look completely convinced but lets the matter go.

She turns and huffs, "Fine, he can work the register." I hold back a sigh, I studied accounting and economics, and graduated at the top of my class at the University of Tokyo to work as a cashier, wonderful.

Before long, customers come in and line up behind the register. I maneuver myself rigidly through small talk and most people realize early on that conversation doesn't work further than "hello", after that the longest word I say is "Hn".

And that's not even a real word. One old lady though, was annoyingly persistent in trying to engage me in conversation, "Hello, young man."

"Hello." I weigh and scan her carrots. "I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?"

"Yes." I scan a package of dates. "Well, I think that's wonderful. So many young people today don't work hard at all."

"Hn."

"But I guess the bad part is that you can't enjoy the wonderful weather. The sun has been shining- oh, be careful with those eggs, dear." I resist the urge to throw them at her.

* * *

Ok, I'm not going to lie, this guy is pretty damn hot. Sesshomaru, he said his name was. If he weren't so cold, I might even consider asking him out. But as I watch him work, I notice how uncomfortable he is working around our talkative regulars.

No, not uncomfortable, he thinks he's better than them. And in a way, I get the feeling he is, this guy got a good education and probably a fancy ass degree. No matter what he says, I don't believe he wasn't born into money. Even if he drove a bare scrap of metal, Sesshomaru would still have that regal air about him.

His ramrod straight posture, his emotionless face, and those eyes that usually look so empty but I've noticed that whenever he's aggravated, frustration shines through easily. How would he look when he smiles? Does he ever smile?

* * *

The girl keeps staring at me. She thinks she's being subtle... but she's not.

I bite into cheap bread for lunch and cringe at the overly sweet taste. She sits in the seat beside me with a cup of instant ramen.

She is openly studying me now. I decide that she has looked enough, "What are you staring at, girl?" She huffs, "My _name_ is _Kagome._"

"Yes, I'm well aware." She clicks her tongue in disgust, "Do you talk to everyone like that?" Hm, I've never thought about that. " I do."

"I guess you have a lot of friends then huh?" The sarcasm is dripping from her voice. "Actually, I do." She snorts into her ramen.

This really isn't a lie. There are several sons of successful businessmen who are friends with me. This doesn't mean I enjoy their company, just that they are useful at times. "Excuse me!" A woman calls over," I'd like to buy this." I push myself up and walk over. She picks up the bag and walks out after I'm finished.

A man catches the door before it closes, and he struts in. His hair is silver, like mine, but his face has a significant childish quality. He glances around the store and catches my eye. Smirking, he walks over, "So this is where the great Sesshomaru ended up."

My eyes narrow instinctively but I manage to keep the rest of my face neutral, "What are you doing here Inuyasha?" He shrugs, "I didn't believe dad when he told me you're living the poor life now."

"How did you find me?"

"You didn't honestly think dad would leave you completely alone right?" I can't help the growl that escapes my lips, "He has people _watching _me?"

"Yup," Inuyasha smirks, "He wants me to tell you that he's impressed with your effort at the petting zoo." I growl again.

* * *

I watch as the silver haired boy walks into the store, exchange heated words with Sesshomaru, and walks out again. He gets in a Jaguar and drives away. I only managed to catch single words in their conversation, "...great Sesshomaru... dad... honestly... _watching me_?... chill... get out..." The little voice in the back of my head tells me that Sesshomaru won't want to talk about it, but I walk over anyway.

"Hey, ah, was that your brother?" His eyes flicker over to pierce mine, "How did you know?" He asks sharply. "The hair, for one. And I heard you talking about your dad."

He sighs, deciding that denying wouldn't do him any good, "He is my brother."

"Well, Poor Boy, your brother drives a Jaguar."

"What my brother does is no business of mine." His voice is hard. "So what? Your brother became a lawyer or something, and all you could do was.. this?"

"Yes." He looks pained that he has to agree to that. I sigh, fine, if he wanted to be stubborn like this, he could.

* * *

I'm not sure how big a part Inuyasha should play in this. Leave a comment and tell me your opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

I usually update every week but I'm done so I figured why not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

I am watching Sesshomaru again. He's been working here for a week and he still doesn't seem anymore well adjusted. I sigh and continue wiping down the counter. The bell on the door rings, singling a customer, "Welcome to the- Oh, it's you Sango."

She cocks a hip and rests her hand on her handbag, "What? I don't deserve a welcome?"

"Whatever." I glance over at Sesshomaru, he hadn't even looked at the door let alone made any attempt to greet customers. Sometimes I really envy his ability to ignore.

Sango follows my gaze, "Hey! Is that the guy Kikiyo told me about?" Ever since Kohaku, my brother, blabbed to Ayame that there was a new guy working at the store, all my friends have been coming here. It seems that word has spread very thoroughly.

"That's him."

"Wow, he's so hot!"

"Sango, you have a boyfriend. Miroku, remember?"

"If Miroku can walk down the street with me and still whistle at every girl with cleavage that he sees, I can admire this guy from afar. So tell me about him."

I shrug, "He's quiet and unfriendly, not a very interesting personality."

Sango snorts, "Who cares! Kagome, that is what one calls 'an enigma'."

I'm pretty sure that's not the definition of enigma but I just shrug, "Once you get to know him, he's not all that great."

"Oh? We should test out that theory."

* * *

Oh God, that girl's walking towards me. I pretend to be carefully and intently pricing the samurai dolls.

She taps me on the shoulder anyway, "Hi, my name is Sango, I'm a friend of Kagome's."

"Hn." I mutter.

She pauses then grins, "Do you enjoy working here?"

"Would you _enjoy _working in a tiny souvenir shop?" The reply just slips out of me, believe it or not, I've never been that friendly to a stranger before. And that wasn't even by any standards friendly.

Sango blinks a few times then laughs, "I guess not huh?" She senses that that was the limit to any conversation with me, "Ok, then, I should get going, nice meeting you."

"Hn."

* * *

My mouth is hanging open, "What the hell Sango! That was more he's ever said to any of us put together!" Sango smirks, "I have a natural charm." She lifts her chin haughtily, "Well then, I should get going. Bye."

As Sango walks out the door, I think to myself, _maybe Sesshomaru isn't as boring as I thought._

* * *

I am sitting on my couch with a calculator and a piece of paper, doing calculations. At this point, I would have to make some cuts and decisions for my lifestyle to fit my budget.

Option #1: Become homeless.

Option #2: Starve.

Option #3: Sell my car.

Option #4: Find a better job.

Option 4 is most realistic, but there was no way I could find anything on such short notice. Of course there was always option #5 which was beg my father to let me back but that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

I am deep in thought when a knock startles me. I open my door and I see Kagome. She smiles tentatively, "Um, hi. I saw your car outside and I thought I'd come and... say hi."

I raise an eyebrow, "What a miserable excuse." She shrinks back some more and I take pity. I open the door wider, "Come in then." She looks surprised but says "Thanks." and walks in. She looks around, "Wow... Your house is pretty empty." That's the consequence of being near flat broke. "Hn."

We both stand there awkwardly. _What the hell do I do from here_? "Sit," I motion to the couch, "I'll make tea."

"Thank you."

* * *

I sit down on the shabby couch, now I was pretty convinced this guy isn't rich. No one with money would torture themselves this bad. The room in practically empty, exempting the couch, a few plates and silverware, and a small table.

I look down and see a few scattered papers, calculations have been scrawled across in a neat slanted hand. From what I could understand, Sesshomaru was calculating his bills. After all the technical stuff, he had very little for food, clothes, and obviously, furniture.

Sesshomaru comes back with two cups and hands me one. He gathers up the papers and throws them in another room somewhere. I take a sip of the tea, "Wow, this is good."

Sesshomaru sits down beside me, I am suddenly aware of how tall and muscular he is, "I once took a tea brewing class."

"A class just for brewing tea?"

He takes a sip too, "It's an art."

"Oh."

A tea class? Not many poor people took those...

I glance at Sesshomaru, he is holding his cup near his lips as if he's about to drink. I don't know why, but I get the feeling he realizes he messed up and said too much.

I look at his eyes and sure enough, there is the slightest bit of frustration in them. I think about telling him it's ok if he is rich, but decide against it. He can tell me when he's ready. I drink the rest of the tea and stand up. "Thank you for the tea, I should go now."

"Hn." He says softly and drinks his tea some more.

I let myself out, and start walking home.

From what I had just seen of Sesshomaru, he is a pretty interesting person, and he's near broke.

No matter how cold he is, he shouldn't have to worry so much about these things. My thoughts flicker to the empty guest bedrooms at our house. I smile.

* * *

I didn't intend for this to happen... At first Sesshomaru's situation made a lot of sense, then I did some calculations (or rather I asked my mom and she did the calculations) and technically it wouldn't make sense.

(Feel free to skip this part, it's all math) Sesshomaru's rent alone is $600 a month, I'll be nice and say that includes water and electricity. He works at a little family owned shop so he can't be making more then $10 an hour, if he works 8 hours a day, 6 days a week, that means about $2000 a month. After taxes he only has about $1500 (again, mom did calculations, so she was thorough, taxes never crossed my mind once... =.=) Take away $600 for rent that leaves $900. Then there's gas fees, buying food, and other necessities. He'd really be living on the edge.

That was a long rant... anyway this started haunting me, and I couldn't take it anymore so I figured what the hell, he should just move...


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry this took so long... I already had some idea about what would happen in this chapter a while ago but when I actually started writing it, it was only like, 500 words and I didn't want to do a chapter that short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"The amount of money you allotted me was completely unreasonable!" I was running out of patience while my father sat leisurely on my couch, "Son, one thousand dollars is a lot of money to a normal person, you just need to understand how to use it."

While I rub my temple, someone knocks on the door. "Come in!" Father calls, Kagome walks in timidly, "Um, hi Sesshomaru." I whip around, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well, the last time I was here, um, I realized you have some money issues?"

Father meets my eyes and gives me a look, he walks over to Kagome and wraps an arm around her shoulders with a grin, she looks exceedingly uncomfortable. "So-"

"Kagome."

"-Kagome, you've been here before?"

"Yeah, this Saturday."

"Oh, so you two are close?" I've always hated the way he wraps a question in another question, "Father, where is this going?"

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere Sesshomaru, let's just hear what Kagome here has to say."

"Oh, yeah..." Kagome looks like she wants to run away now, "well, I wanted to tell you that if you can't afford your rent or something, um, we have some spare rooms in my house. So if you want to..."

My eyes narrow, "Don't be ridic-" "That's a _wonderful _ idea Kagome!" Father grins, "It's very nice of you."

Our eyes meet again and he gives me a glare, "Right Sesshomaru? You were saying you needed more money." _That bastard..._"Right."

"Great!" Father claps his hands together, "So when can he move in?"

* * *

"You live in a _shrine_?" Sesshomaru wrinkles his nose ever so slightly, I giggle.

He gives me a sideways glare, "What?"

"No, just... you looked cute like that." I grin.

"Hn." I giggle again at his stoic face, "Come on, I'll show you your room."

Obviously it didn't impress him much because he looked around, dropped his bags, stared at me and said, "This is it?"

"Well, yeah."For the first time ever, I see something that's not frustration: disgust. Just slightly.

My brother runs down the steps of our house and skids to a stop in front of Sesshomaru, "Hi! My name is Sota. You're Sesshomaru right? I heard a lot about you!"

Sesshomaru's expression still stays blank but I can see a slight widening of his eyes, "From who?"

"Everyone! All of Kagome's friends- mmm!" I slap my hand on his mouth, "Ahh, no one! He's just heard of you that's all. Haha." I try to look truthful.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrow some more, "Your friends?" Count on him not to account in my discomfort in the slightest...

"No! No, none of my friends came...ah..." I was practically sweating now, why did Sota have to make it sound like I was pimping him? "Never mind! Let's go in!"

I drag both of them up to mom who was standing at the door.

"Hello Sesshomaru, I'm Kagome's mom."

"Hn." Sesshomaru walks past her, "where is my room?"

My mom exchanges looks with me and says, "It's upstairs, Kagome can show you."

I lead him up, shows him his room and stands at the door watching him look around. Eventually he turns around and notices that I'm still there, "You can leave now, or do you need a tip?" My eyes widen slightly, "So you know sarcasm too." His mouth quirks up a bit and I get more confident. "So you're not that boring after all."

One of his shoulder lifts a centimeter from its original position, I take this as a shrug. "You know, talking to me won't kill you." He walks closer to me, "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Anything."

"Hn. He walks back again, "I'll try my best." Sarcasm again, but I grin anyway. It was a good start.

* * *

"So, Sesshomaru, tell us about you." My mom smiles at him over the table. He stares at her for a minute and puts his chopsticks down, "What do you want to know?"

"Oh, well, how about your family?" His face twists a bit in distaste, "My family... My father and mother are divorced, I lived with my father, his new wife, and my step brother."

"Oh!" I grin, "That boy at the store was your step brother? What's his name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Bring him over some time." My mom smiles, "I would love to meet your family."

"I can't imagine why." He mutters so quietly that only I, who was sitting next to him, could hear. I giggle.

The next morning, I knock on his door, "Hey Sesshomaru! Wake up!" The next few seconds are a mixture of soft bangs and curses, finally, he swings the door open looking annoyed, sleepy, and disoriented.

"_What_?"

"Oh well, now that you're living here, we figured we could give you a ride to the store."

"At..." he glances at the clock hanging on the wall, "6:00 A.M?"

I shrug, "Invest in an alarm clock."

Sesshomaru groans softly and runs a hand through his hair, "Alright.",without another word, the door closes and I can hear shuffling and sounds of clothes being put on.

I grin to myself, Sesshomaru seemed much less closed off in mornings, almost like a normal person. Was it because that really was the case, or because I was getting to know him better? It was true that I could see many more emotions flit through his eyes now, mostly negative ones, but still, it was progress.

Besides, I'd seen him smirk, and that was enough to convince me that he isn't completely inhuman.

* * *

I'd like to blame that exchange of words with Kagome on low blood pressure. But of course, that's complete bull.

I've never had low blood pressure and will have it.

In fact, I've never had trouble waking up early, 6:00 is certainly not i any terms early for me.

So not matter how much I love lying to myself, I have to face the fact that maybe, I'm opening up a little to her.

God...

* * *

So Touga makes his entrance. I figured Sesshomaru would never go live in Kagome's house without a little pushing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"You live in a _shrine_?" Sesshomaru wrinkles his nose ever so slightly, I giggle.

He gives me a sideways glare, "What?"

"No, just... you looked cute like that." I grin.

"Hn." I giggle again at his stoic face, for the first time ever, I see something in his eyes that's not frustration: disgust. Just slightly.

My brother runs down the steps of our house and skids to a stop in front of Sesshomaru, "Hi! My name is Sota. You're Sesshomaru right? I heard a lot about you!"

Sesshomaru's expression still stays blank but I can see a slight widening of his eyes, "From who?"

"Everyone! All of Kagome's friends- mmm!" I slap my hand across his mouth, "Ahh, no one! He's just heard of you that's all. Haha." I try to look truthful.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrow some more, "Your friends?"

"No! No, none of my friends came...ah..." I was practically sweating now, why did Sota have to make it sound like I was pimping him? "Never mind! Let's go in!" I drag both of them up to mom who was standing at the door.

"Hello Sesshomaru, I'm Kagome's mom."

"Hn." Sesshomaru walks past her, "where is my room?"

My mom exchanges looks with me and says, "It's upstairs, Kagome can show you."

I lead him up, shows him his room and stands at the door watching him look around. Eventually he turns around and notices that I'm still there, "You can leave now, or do you need a tip?"

My eyes widen slightly, "So you do sarcasm too." His mouth quirks up a bit and I get more confident. "You're not that boring after all."

One of his shoulder lifts a centimeter from its original position, I take this as a shrug. "You know, talking to me won't kill you." He walks closer to me, "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Anything."

"Hn. He walks back again, "I'll try my best." Sarcasm again, but I grin anyway. It was a good start."

* * *

So, Sesshomaru, tell us about you." My mom smiles at him over the table. He stares at her for a minute and puts his chopsticks down, "What do you want to know?"

"Oh, well, how about your family?" His face twists a bit in distaste, "My family... My father and mother are divorced, I lived with my father, his new wife, and my step brother."

"Oh!" I grin, "That boy at the store was your step brother? What's his name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Bring him over some time." My mom smiles, "I would love to meet your family." "I can't imagine why." He mutters so quietly that only I, who was sitting next to him, could hear. I giggle.

The next morning, I knock on his door, "Hey Sesshomaru! Wake up!" The next few seconds are a mixture of soft bangs and curses, finally, he swings the door open looking annoyed, sleepy, and disoriented.

"_What_?"

"Now that you're living here, we figured we could give you a ride to the store."

"At..." he glances at the clock hanging on the wall, "6:00 A.M?"

I shrug, "Invest in an alarm clock."

Sesshomaru groans softly and runs a hand through his hair, "Alright.", without another word, the door closes and I can hear shuffling and sounds of clothes rustling.

I grin to myself, Sesshomaru seemed much less closed off in mornings, almost like a normal person. Was it because that really was the case, or because I was getting to know him better? It was true that I could see many more emotions flit through his eyes now, mostly negative ones, but still, it was progress.

Besides, I'd seen him smirk, and that was enough to convince me that he isn't completely inhuman. I giggle to myself.

Sesshomaru stumbles down the stairs fifteen minutes later. I stare, mesmerized, as he fumbles with chopstick and even drops his first bite of broiled fish. All my past musings are replaced by a single theory: Low blood pressure.

Thinking of the stiff and perfect Sesshomaru like that makes me laugh. It takes longer than usual but Sesshomaru still aims that lethal glare in my direction, unfortunately, by now I'm already immune and seeing him slouching over the table with his long hair messed up practically kills me. "Oh-ho my God... Hahahaha!"

Sesshomaru gives up on his glare and decides to defend himself with words.

"Stop that." is his brilliant comeback. It doesn't work.

Fortunately though, the joke had run it's course I start to calm down, my laughs slows down to snickers. "I'm glad you came to stay with us." I grin at him, picking up my bowl again, "You're a lot more fun than I imagined."

* * *

Me not being a morning person has not been news to anyone for a long time. Even Inuyasha barely mentions it now. I should've known it would start back up here. Crude girl, laughing at everything with the slightest bit of humor. Like the case with Inuyasha, I get the feeling the mocking comments will go on for weeks to come.

I cannot bear this much longer.

Must move out soon.

* * *

"Hey Sesshomaru! Wanna play Mario Kart?" Sota holds up wheel shaped two game controllers excitedly. Sesshomaru doesn't even glance up from his book, "No."

"Come on!" Sota runs up to Sesshomaru, grabs the book out of his hands, replaces it with a controller, plops down on the couch with him, starts hitting buttons and explains how the game works. Sessshomaru just stares at his hands, looking shocked that someone had the nerve to do that to him. I sit down on the couch next to Sesshomaru, "Having fun?"

He ignores me and looks at the screen, Sota has started playing already, "I'll be Yoshi, what character do you want to be Sesshomaru?"

When Sesshomaru doesn't answer, Sota decides for him, "You can be Luigi." Sota hits more buttons and the countdown for the race begins.

3

2

1

Go!

Sota races off as Sesshomaru snaps out of his reverie. I guess he decides that he might as well play because he starts clumsily moving forward. Not knowing the game, Sesshomaru is sprayed by a ghost, slips on a banana peel, drives off the road, is hit by a turtle shell thrown by princess peach of all people, and comes in last place.

"Aww, don't worry Sesshomaru, it just takes practice." Sota, the second place champion, grins at him. Sesshomaru doesn't answer but I see determination shine through in his eyes. Sota starts the game again and Sesshomaru moves forward as soon as 'Go' appears on the screen. This time around, he rounds the track like a pro, amazingly, he figured everything out in the first game.

This time, he comes in first place. "Wow." Sota stares at Sesshomaru's character blowing kisses at the crowd on a podium, "How'd you do that?" I look at Sesshomaru just in time to catch his lips quirk up in an small grin, a second later, it's gone.

He looks a lot better when he smiles.


End file.
